Starrs County F.C.
| dissolved = | ground = Mount Harcourt Stadium | capacity = 12,500 | owner = | chairman = | manager = Kirk Simpson | coach = | currentleague = League B | currentposition = | lastseason = | lastleaguea = League B | lastposition = 3rd | current = | website = | firstgame = | largestwin = | worstdefeat = | topscorer = | fansgroup = | honours = | American = }} Starrs County Football Club is a professional football club based in Mount Harcourt, St. Gregory. The team plays in League B, the second tier of the St. Gregory Football Association. Starrs County were part of the SGFA's second expansion in 1985, one of six clubs to join the newly-formed League B. They were promoted for the first time in their third season, 1987-88, after finishing as runners-up. The team plays its home games at the 12,500-seat Mount Harcourt Stadium. History County finished third in League B in 2013-14 and defeated Bonneville Juniors in the two-leg playoff to qualify for the single-game playoff for the right to be promoted to League A, however they were defeated 1-0 by Winston Beach and remained in League B. County won the 2016-17 League B championship title by five points over Union Town, earning a return to League A for the first time since their relegation in 2011-12. The following season was beset by injuries and suspensions to key players, however, and County could not mount an effective challenge against a competitive League A field. They finished 16th at season's end, suffering relegation back to the second division. 2018 also saw County reach the SGFA Cup Final for the second time, however they could not end a trying season on a victorious note as they were defeated 2-0 by Helena United. Colors, crest and nickname The club's distinctive black and white striped shirts, inspired by English club Notts County, have been the mainstay of their kit since the team's inception. They are usually paired with black shorts, although the team has historically worn white shorts in matches where black may cause a clash with the opposition. The crest features the initials "MH" and the number 85, a reference to their home town of Mount Harcourt and 1985, the year the club was founded. Kit manufacturers and sponsors Rivalries :See also: Big Mountain derby County have a fierce rivalry with neighbors FC Chapman, known as the Big Mountain derby. Matches between the teams have been infrequent in recent years, as County were absent from League A between their relegation at the end of 2011-12 until their return to the top flight in 2017-18. The sides met in the quarter-finals of the SGFA Cup in both 2013-14 and 2014-15, with County hosting both matches. Both times, Chapman were victorious and progressed to the next round (and went on to win the Cup both times). County also consider Swifton Athletic and Union Town to be rivals. Like County, Athletic and Union were original members of League B and all three sides have drifted between the top two tiers of Gregorian football for most of their histories. Players Current squad : As of August 27, 2019 Note: Players without a flag are from St. Gregory. Players with an asterisk (*) are from outside the United States or its territories, or have represented a non-U.S. territory at international level, but hold either citizenship or permanent residency in the U.S. and thus do not count towards the league cap on foreign players. Out on loan Reserves and Academy :Further information: Starrs County F.C. Reserves and Academy Former players :Further information: Category:Starrs County F.C. players Honors * League B :* Champions (1): 2016-17 :*'Playoff winners (1)': 2009-10 Category:Starrs County F.C. Category:Club pages